


Threesome XXX

by kissyboigrassi



Series: Scott, Mark and Mason one shots !! [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit, scomarson
Genre: Gay, M/M, Threesome, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyboigrassi/pseuds/kissyboigrassi
Summary: Things get heated.





	Threesome XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning :)))

Mark watches as Masons hands trail along Scott's flushed chest, rising and falling at a fast pace. His fingers ghost over his nipple, tweaking it before running his hand down his stomach to the bulge in his pants, palming him slowly making Scott gasp and moan.

Mark felt his own length hardening at the noise and took advantage of Scott's open mouth, pressing his tongue in beginning a slow, messy make out session. Mason ran his mouth over Scott's collarbone from behind, finding the sensitive crook of his neck, lightly biting and sucking a harsh mark. Scott groans lowly into Marks mouth.

Mark tangles his hand into Scott's hair, pulling hard and forcing his head back so he can begin attacking the other side of his jaw, leaving a trail of marks.   
"Fuck Mark, oh-"

Scott grabs at Masons forearms as he reaches back down to slowly palm Scott's leaking cock, with the other hand trailing slowly up and down Scott's side making Scott shiver slightly earning a low chuckle in his ear from Mason.

Mark trails kisses down Scott's torso until he reaches the waistline of his boxers, slowly nipping at the area creating small marks running around his waist.

He places small kisses to his length over his boxers making Scott gasp and slightly fall into Mason when his knee's weak at the overwhelming sensations.

Mark hooks his fingers in the waistband of Scott's boxers looking up at him through his eyelashes. Scott's panting quickens as he looks down at him to the point where Mark and Mason were sure he would pass out.  
"Please baby" Scott pants out. Mark smirks whilst slowly pulls his boxers down, freeing his aching cock. He blows on his tip making him whimper quietly, his head falling back to rest on the other boy's shoulder as his back arches. He turns his head, grabbing the back of Masons head and pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

Mark gets to work on Scott dick, licking a stripe from base to tip before quickly taking him into his mouth, earning him a soft whine into Masons mouth.   
Mason takes Scott's bottom lip between his teeth, slowly pulling away making Scott chase his lips.

"Remember baby, you can't come until we do baby." He says softly, staring into Scott's hazed-over, ocean blue eyes. He leaned close to Scott's ear and whispers.   
"We come first, then we'll make you come so hard you won't be able to function." The words went straight to Scott's cock and Mark felt it twitch in his mouth.

Scott groaned, unable to form words, and grabbed the back of Mason's head to bring him back into the kiss. Scott moans with ever breath, repeating the word "fuck" over and over into Mason's mouth.   
Mason pulled away, making Scott whine, but re-assured him with a little kiss to his shoulder.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squeezing some onto two of his fingers. He quickly fills Scott with his fingers, his breathing hitching when he feels mason placing light, soft kisses along his spine. The word "more" falling from his lips repeatedly.

Scott is sweating by the time he's fully prepped. Mark releases Scott's cock from his mouth with a loud pop and slowly moves up his torso, kissing and softly nipping at everywhere easily accessible.

Mason reaches behind him, grabbing a condom to put it on, stroking himself to coat his dick in a generous amount of lube.

Scott begs for him and is taken by surprise when he roughly manhandles him to bend over the side of the bed leaning on his arms to keep from going face first into the mattress.   
Mark crawls up the bed to be sat on his knees in front of Scott before gripping his blonde hair and guiding his head towards his cock.

Mason teases his head along Scott's ass, his other hand holding Scott's hip leaving finger shaped bruises. He slowly pushes into Scott, whilst rubbing comforting circles at the base of his spine.   
Scott gasps and Mark takes advantage of his open mouth slowly pushing his cock in, moaning loudly at the wet warmth around his leaking cock.  
Scott squeezes his eyes shut, small tears rolling down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of being taken from both sides.

Mark notices, cupping Scott's cheeks with his hands, bringing him up so he's face to face with him.   
"Are you okay baby boy?" Mark asks whilst wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Scott opens his mouth to answer but the only sound coming out is a loud moan as Mason changes his angle and finds Scott's spot.  
"Perfect... promise - fuck!" he was cut off by a low moan "I love you" He whispers, breathing laboured as he leans in to give Mark a soft kiss before leaning back down to take him back into his mouth.

Mason's pace started to speed up when he knew Scott was fully adjusted and comfortable.

Scott stops bobbing his head around Mark while Mason drills perfectly into his prostate. Mark takes it into his own hands and threads his fingers into the blondes hair, thrusting slowly in and out of Scott's mouth, Scott's moaning around his length making him twitch against his tongue.

He knows he can't come yet and considers safe wording due to how badly he needs to. That's until he hears both of their breathing speed up, knowing they're both close.   
Scott reaches his hand towards Marks balls and slowly fondles them, knowing what to do to speed up the process. In no time Mark is panting Scott's name and shooting down his throat.

Scott lets him use his mouth to ride out his orgasm before pulling away, looking up before swallowing causing Mark to moan and pull him into another messy make out session.

It's not long before Mason's grip on Scott's hips has tightened and he's moaning out a mix of curse words and "Scotty" before Scott feels him filling up the condom inside him.

Mason slowly pulls out and Scott collapses face down onto the bed, not being able to find the strength to hold himself up any more. Mason throws the condom away before slowly running his hand down Scott's spine before rolling him over, straddling his waist.

He leans into his ear, lowly whispering "I think you've been good enough." Before taking scooting down taking Scott into his mouth. "Mason, baby- FUCK! Please, please!" He cried uncontrollably.

Mason works his magic whilst Mark takes Scott's over-sensitive nipple into his mouth, sucking slowly, twirling his tongue around the bud before he's happy with how red and inflamed it is before moving to the other one.

Scott pulls Mark's mouth towards his to kiss him before he's screaming into his mouth with his release arching his back and curling his toes.   
Mason swallows before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand leaning up to join the sloppy, tired kiss. Mason pulls away wrapping his arms around Scott to pull him properly into the bed, making sure he's comfortable before Mark wraps his arms around him from his other side.

Mark and Mason share a short passionate kiss before going back to holding a sleepy, overwhelmed Scott, both kissing him lightly on his temples.

"I love you both a lot." Scott whispers sleepily before falling into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of his two favourite men.


End file.
